


Snake tongues and lion hearts

by Whenhopediesyoung



Series: Ships passing in the night [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blasphemy, Blood Play, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Gender fluid Gabriel, Gratuitous Smut, Gratuitous Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Really Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Seriously more then Anne Rice, Smut, so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenhopediesyoung/pseuds/Whenhopediesyoung
Summary: Gabriel takes off toward safety after Lucifer tries to kill him hiding his signature in a abundance magic of in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He doesn't expect to find anything of interest in hiding. Luck has him stumbling over a display that offers the self-proclaimed pagan a opportunity for some hedonism that he can't ethically refuse. And what better way to make up with Kali then to invite her in?Porn. A little bit of plot.





	Snake tongues and lion hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thing I've written to date and it's porn. I'm not even surprised. If anyone wants more tell me and I got you. Otherwise this will be a one shot.

Percy Weasley is a model student, who spends his free time tutoring his year mates and sometimes those a year above (Hogwarts really has abominable standards) and takes his Prefect duties very seriously. He helps the teachers with grading and even organizes professor Mcgonagall's syllabus.Therefore he certainly doesn't deserve this. He should be studying for his Newts not chasing a small terror through the hallowed halls of learning. However someone (he's betting Fred and George) doesn't care about his future. As if to illustrate this point the small dog- a jack Russel terrier- lets out a yip of pure joy and darts into Professor Snape's office.

Swallowing several useless rebukes Percy swears to take so many house points away the twins won't see Gryffindor win the cup by the time they graduate. Even if the triwizard tournament came back in fashion. He slips into the office only to find that the dog is nowhere to be seen. Nervously Percy contemplated the chance he would end up losing all those points rather then taking them if Professor Snape finds him trespassing. Thankfully another sharp bark has him darting behind the ominous desk. The little dog has a magazine in his muzzle which it proudly dumps it at Percy's feet.

For the first time the middle Weasley boy wonders of he's walking into a trap. Yes, Fred and George might let a animal lose to cause chaos. Or they might master a spell specifically designed to discredit Percy's position as The Responsible One. Not that they could know, could imagine that this particular... indecent magazine could contain anything he was interested in. The way Percy sees it he has two options, leave it alone or take it with him. Joke or not the second option is undeniably appealing. Skin buzzing Percy gives a theatric sniff (his brothers cpuld not have told the difference under threat of an angry Molly Weasley but it seems obvious to him) and picks up the magazine. "I'm throwing away this ridiculous paper." He huffs half expecting a camera flash and boisterous laughter.

Silence. Cursing himself for his weakness Percy defly employs both slight of hand and a wordless transfiguration spell tucking the lewd magazine in his robes. He makes sure to throw the fake away in a trash can near by. Walking with forced casualty Percy ignores the dog padding close by. Apparently bored with their game of chase (or having completed its job). He barely finds a empty hallway- and how humiliating is this forced to pleasure him self in a **hallway** before pulling out his prize. A quick glance at the cover reaffirms Percy's conviction that the dorm is not safe for such luid material.

On the cover stretched out languidly is a grinning woman drenched liberally in blood. A spiked collar digs into her neck and she laughs as Percy watches tranfixed sliding her palms up her bloody breasts. The other pictures are even worse (better), showcasing a couple of cannibals rending a victim between them. Chewing and taking meat from each others mouths. Spouting a mortified erection Percy continues his perusal.

The cannibals hump cocks sliding. The bloodied woman presses her collar tighter producing a haunting spray of arterial blood. A vicious orgy results in so many careless wounds the blood underneath the undulating forms is slick and red. Next comes a careful carving with glorious knives systematical in their actions.Percy moans touching himself as they- with bestial animalistic pleasure- savagely lap at wounds drinking blood like wine. Bloodied faces, carved flesh and thrashing senous bodies leave him breathless. Play behind his tightly closed eyes.

It's wrong. He's sick and depraved for wanting it and he's going to stop touching himself he  **is** just as soon as he cums. Just this once. It's not like stopping to punish himself for these thoughts will work this time anyway. Suddenly unbearably confined Percy throws off his robes and thrusts recklessly into his hand, damp with sweat and pre-cum. He doesn't expect to last long and that has his hand slowing involuntarily, because it can't just end so soon. Panting he wraps the rough magazine around his cock and bucks into it reveling in the sharp edges against his sensitive skin.

Gabriel freezes half crouched to call over Jack. The red headed wizard is lit by the mon and strangely restrained for someone jerking off in the hall. Movements restricted and furtive. Moans and blasphemies spilling half choked from his lips. Gabriel grins, that's an invitation if he ever heard one. Settling back against the wall he watches the boy for a few more moments lazily stroking his cock. He stretches his wings when the boy seems about to blow his load.

"Hey kiddo. You want a hand with that,or two?" Percy freezes then whipes around only to be crowed against a wall. The stranger has golden eyes and a broad grin. Percy pulls himself up Prefect straight, only to blush furiously as the stranger gives him a once over lingering on his hard cock and leers. "Only school officials and students are allowed on to school grounds. I demand you tell me how you got in and vacate the premises at once." He nods agreeably still wearing that broad grin.

"I could do that, or I could give you the time of your life. With sweat, saliva and no kink shaming." Before Percy can sputter out a refusal he tucks the magazine from limp hands and glances at it. "Sure I could do that. Better yet how do you feel about a little two to one action, I have a friend who's all about this?" He waggles his eyebrows ridiculously and Percy feels quite faint. With want, blood coursing rapidly downward.

Logic fight wildly with want. In the end a compromise that's not so much one as it is Percy's attempt to say he tried. "Do you have a name?" His voice comes out rougher and lower then expected. The man, short but attractive and radiating heat, grins broadly. "Sure do and you've heard it before too. Name's Loki, and my friend's called Kali." Percy's asleep that's the only way he can rationalize being hit on by a god. And a trickster god none the less. Or it's a prank or-

"Don't tell me you already broke him." The voice is dark and smooth like volcanic glass, and has Percy turning as if on a swivel. This, he knows without a shred of doubt is a goddess. Kali, for her part just smiles at him threads fingers through his hair as two more sets of hands drop lower, and purrs. "Looking for something destructive little one?" He can't nod hard enough. Then Loki curls behind him something long a hard poking Percy thigh. Oh.

She sends them to their kness so hard Percy feels the ache rattle through his bones. The pain is a surprise slipping between ribs at once. Warm blood gushes down and he whines with pleasure. Gabriel's sharp teeth prick at the wound as he sucks contorting his small body. Percy starts to grab for him only for a sharper pain to strike his wrist. Kali shakes her head yanking down on his hair savagely as she drops into his lap. Her boots have spurs on them andthey bite deep into Percy's thighs. "I lead." She mumers against his lips."You follow."

She rubs her warm wet against him teasing as Gabriel bites and licks his neck. Then the hard plain of Gabriel's chest softens strangely as he leans foward to kiss Kali. As **she** leans foward, and honestly by now Percy's breathless. "Only woman can kiss you?" Percy checks and oh he almost said girls which would have undoubtedly loosed hell. She smirks, and for a second her mouth is red like fire, like blood, and he wants her desperately. "Only a god you couldn't handle it little one." 

Percy's tempted to try only now he's being pushed back and their biting him. Both going from red to brown and gold respectively. Kali straddles him a knife smile and a dager in hand then... blood gushing down his throat spraying them as he thrashes desperately. They move against him slick with his blood Kali licking licking licking. Moving he can't breath or think so he kisses Gabriel's breasts, Kali's mouth, rubs his face over Gabriel's hard cock. Then pinned copper in his mouth nails digging into his skin a warm mouth at his straining erection. He's never been so hard.

The room blacking and when he comes back panting everything spins and two deities are fucking on top of him. A daring smile as Kali offers a bloody wrist that Percy sucks on greedly. Biting into Gabriel's tongue as he- she pulls him inside him. No he's in Kali, begging her, praying to her to Gabriel in english and at least two other tongues. He only knows one. Knew he realizes as a massive tree looms in his mind's eye only to be swept away by Kali's brutal fist. The punch brings forth new blood. Twisting and scrabbling is harder now, the first gouts of blood grown tacky.

Kali and Gabriel kiss hands roaming each other both women now, and more, and less. Intwined with a unrealistic number of limbs. Percy watches dumbly rutting animal-like on the pillar near by. Gabriel is in him groaning grunting and he's bleeding again this time from small cuts down his back making their movements easier. They fight each other grapple as Percy watches enthralled and white bloodied feathers fall near his feet by a severed hand and a necklace of skulls. Then together- again- this time with Percy in Kali and Gabriel in them. It's rapture, and purer then he has words for.

Coherence comes back in waves. Kali licking the blood from a wall, Gabriel willing it from the floor into a jar. Flesh knitting together not quite right under their hands. The dizzy sick headache abating. Gabriel grinning a hand in Percy's hair. "You did great kiddo. Don't worry, we have you're number." Waving the jar of blood under his nose. Then his Gryffindor hangings and two red mouths, one like embers one like blood, smiling.


End file.
